onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Child Emperor
|status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 135 cm (4'5") |weight = 35 kg (77 lbs.) |location = Y-City |weapons = Backpack |occupation = Hero Scientist Teacher |level = S-Class |rank = 5 |affiliation = Hero Association Neo Heroes |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Minami Takayama |english = Sara Cravens}} Child Emperor (童帝, Dōtei) is the S-Class Rank 5 professional hero for the Hero Association. So far, he is the youngest hero in the Hero Association. He has his own laboratory in Y-City. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. After the battle against the Monster Association, he quit the Hero Association and joined the Neo Heroes. Appearance Child Emperor is a young boy with short brown hair and large amber eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned-up collared shirt with dark blue shorts. He wears orange sneakers along with a black school bag on his back. He is often seen snacking on a lollipop. Personality Despite his young age, Child Emperor is a genius. He has a very analytical mind and is capable of observing the situation and formulating plans in a calm and collected manner. However, he doesn't like being called childish and gets easily annoyed when he is. Child Emperor also has a caring side. He prioritizes creating an antidote for his fellow heroes who have been poisoned, instead of defeating Eyesight. He also displayed concern for Pig God's well-being when he devoured the venomous monster. However, he is also overconfident and condescending to a degree, commenting that a truly talented individual doesn't join up with those beneath them. He writes off Saitama as a weakling based off a faulty reading from his unfinished invention and the hero's plain appearance. Moreover, he can be overcautious, willing to leave valuable assets such as Genos, Bang, and Bomb out of an operation because of misplaced mistrust and underestimation of the enemy. Child Emperor even admits that his calculations can be shallow, such as during his encounter with Phoenix Man. Child Emperor also reveals some irritability towards other S-Class heroes and Sweet Mask because their uncooperative nature. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Child Emperor loses faith in adults and the Hero Association after the dismantling of the Monster Association. He becomes disappointed in the heroes inability to cooperate with each other, which was the reason they were unable to deal with the Human Monster, Garou. He joins the Neo Heroes not because he fully trusts them, but because they are more open to listening to input than the Hero Association. Abilities and Powers Being a high ranked S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Child Emperor is very powerful. However, due to his age and usage of machinery, it's probable that his high rank in the S-Class is mostly due to his brain power, like Metal Knight, instead of physical strength. Through tactics and his gadgets, he is capable of defeating numerous Monsters on his own whether through guerrilla warfare or prepared head-on combat. Like his fellow S-Class heroes, Child Emperor is strong enough to handle a demon-level Monster on his own. Though unlike most of his allies who use direct force to fight, he fights with a mix of intellect and strength, preferring to create opportunities, preparations and strategies to put the odds in his favor and defeat his opponents. Child Emperor is also capable of holding his own against a Dragon-level Monster by himself. He was even able to defeat a resurrected Phoenix Man. However, he struggled a great deal against the Dragon-level threat. He even admitted had Phoenix Man used an alternate form of attack against him, it would have ended badly for him. He was only able to defeat Phoenix Man by exposing his weakness and destroying his costume. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his age and size, Child Emperor is physically stronger than a bear and even some elite A-Class heroes. On a more minor note, he was able to chew apart a recently-opened lollipop and crack it into several pieces. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: He possesses great reflexes, as he was able to block an attack from Jumping Spider with his backpack, which was something two A-Class heroes were unable to do. Enhanced Durability: Child Emperor took on a shielded blow of the resurrected Phoenix Man's Phoenix Explosion Beak Attack and flung onto a wall with little damage sustained. Fighting Style Gadget Expert: When Child Emperor goes into battle, he usually employs the use of the robotic legs extending from his backpack and other tools such as poison gas. He was first seen using these utility tools against Phoenix Man. Later on, during various battles against the monsters of the Monster Association, he is seen deploying numerous other machinery from his backpack to fight for him or various weapons to enhance his combat capabilities. Mech Pilot: '''While mostly using the various tools, gadgets, and weapons he carries in his backpack, Child Emperor also has a giant robot suit to assemble on his person in order to combat powerful monsters that his other gadgets couldn't bring down in order to personally defeat. Though, unlike Metal Knight, who exclusively uses robots that he remotely controls, Child Emperor only uses his mech suit as a trump card or last resort. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not using his various tools and gadgets, Child Emperor engages in close-quarters combat. *'Soccer Dribble' (サッカードリブル, Sakkā Doriburu): Child Emperor kicks his enemy's head multiple times, capable of causing a concussion. Miscellaneous Abilities Genius Intellect: Child Emperor was called a kid genius by Sitch. He possesses an extreme intellect, far above that of average adult humans. His enhanced intelligence is why he has such a high rank among the S-Class heroes. * Expert Scientist and Inventor: He can create advanced technology, one of which is a four-legged contraption that sprouts from his backpack. He is also able to create an effective antidote against a specific poison in a short amount of time by simply analyzing it. Child Emperor also invented an array of personal weapons that he carries in his backpack to swiftly take down various monsters. * Expert Strategist and Tactician: Child Emperor has an analytical mind, allowing him to plan ahead to ensure victory on the battlefield. He does this by searching for possible weaknesses of his enemies and deploys the gadgets and weapons that best suit the monster he currently faces to counter them perfectly. Child Emperor also has a knack for contingency plans, as he placed the parts of his Brave Giant mech at various points around the Monster Association headquarters to call upon if needed. Equipment Backpack: Child Emperor wears a large black backpack that looks like a regular school bag. The backpack contains large spider-like limbs that Child Emperor can use for transportation, combat or even fly. It is also strong enough to defend against a demon-level opponent's attack. Despite its small size, the backpack contains multiple tools and weapons that normally would not fit there, indicating that it might possess some compressing technology. :Utility Tools: Child Emperor's backpack contains several fighting tools including a chainsaw, a shredder, a boxing glove, a knife, a machete, and a blow torch. He first uses these tools to shred Phoenix Man to pieces. It contains a wire that can analyze the data within machinery such as the Metal Knight unit which can be transmitted to a laptop he carries. Okame-Chan: A mask-shaped device capable of determining the physical strength of an individual. It scans the muscle mass and development of nerves, balancing it out with the weight of the scanned individual. Underdog Man: A robot Child Emperor uses to fight for him. It appears as a dog-like humanoid robot and is remotely controlled by him. It was destroyed during his fight against Eyesight. They come from small black balls out of Child Emperor's backpack and morph into the robot. *'Mad Dog Underdog Cerberus:' The next iterations No. 23, 24 and 25 can combine into a three-headed humanoid robot that resembles the mythological creature Cerberus. Dig Here Woof Woof No. 3: A scouting robot sent into the tunnels left by Elder Centipede. Its purpose is to look for the Monster Association's hideout. Mini Octotank No. 8: A octopus-shaped robot that will continue to shoot at any object moving in the alert zone until the carbon dioxide emission is no longer detected. Satellite: Child Emperor created the satellite to monitor monster activities. Brave Giant (ブレイブジャイアント, Bureibu Jaianto): A giant mecha suit that can assemble itself from various parts. The parts are carried in a missile with a drill head. It can only last around 2 minutes and 38 seconds. It is Child Emperor's ultimate weapon. When there are leakages, the suit automatically injects rubber sealant to damaged components. *'Divider Shield' (ディバイダーシールド, Dibaidā Shīrudo): Brave Giant has an invisible deflector shield that can developed from its arm. It utilizes electromagnetism. *'Homing Missiles' (ホーミングミサイル, Hōmingumisairu): Brave Giant launches multiple homing missiles. *'Delta Scale Saber' (デルタスケールセイバー, デルタスケールセイバー): Brave Giant generates an electromagnetic sword to be used in combat. *'Little Brave' (リトルブレイブス, Ritoru Bureibusu): Brave Giant contains multiple miniature Brave Giants that can be used as supportive units in combat. These robots can generate divider shields that are 100 times stronger than normal. **'All Range Attack' (オールレンジ攻撃, Ōrurenji Kōgeki): **'Soccer Shoot' (サッカーシュート, Sakkāshūto): *'Vibrating Sword' (超振動小刀, Chō shindō kogatana): Brave Giant reveals a wrist blade. *'Giant Fist Strike' (ジャイアントゲンコツストライク, Jaianto Genkotsu Sutoraiku): Brave Giant throws a rocket boosted punch. First used against Phoenix Man. *'Beam Sword' (ビーム彫刻刀, Bīmu Chōkokutō): *'Brave Blade Shot' (ブレイブ ブレイドショット Bureibu Bureidoshotto): *'Underground Cruising Form' (地中潜航形態, Chichū senkō keitai): *'Gigavolt Smash': Child Emperor uses Brave Giant's maximum output in order to disintegrate all enemy forces outside the machine. *'Millennium Emperor Nova: '''Brave Giant's most powerful attack. It diverts all energy to the arm and vernier, then releases a massive energy beam. '''Radio-Controlled Sentry:' A sentry of tank-like appearance that is used to take out enemies. It is swiftly destroyed by G5. Invisible Wall: A transparent film Child Emperor uses to defend himself. It has excellent resistance against the force of a sudden impact and can be rolled into a tube or used as a candy wrapper. It was durable enough to completely block the Beak Attack of Phoenix Man and even hurt the monster's beak in the process. Enemy Machine Disabling Device: Bug Basket-kun: A trap device that imprisons machine type enemies in high voltage cables and blasts them with signals in order to force them to shut down. It is controlled through a special white recorder. It was first used against G5, but was incapable of taking down the robot and was ultimately destroyed in the process. Tactical Pencil Case: A pencil case that can fire pencil missiles. *'Pencil Missile: Birdlime Warheads' (ペンシルミサイルトリモチ弾頭, Penshirumisairutorimochi dantō): The pencil missiles can have birdlime warheads. Birdlime Shotgun: Child Emperor has a birdlime shotgun. Umbrella: An umbrella that can transform into a sniper rifle. It can project a hexagon barrier that can withstand liquids and heat. It is also extremely durable, able to withstand multiple energy attacks from a dragon-level monster, although there were cracks that formed from the attacks. Gas Mask: Child Emperor has a gas mask to protect him from poison gas. He also has one in the shape of a frog for others which can move and attach itself to a person's face. Recorder Beam Saber: A black recorder than projects a sharp edge around it. It can act as a bladed weapon. Matchstick: Child Emperor uses a matchstick to blow up Sludge Jellyfish. Shield: A shield that is braced against one of the backpack's metal arms. Gem Bath Attachment (ジェムバスーアタツチメント, Jemubasūatatsuchimento): *'Child Play' (チャイルドプレイ, Chairudopurei): Hero Rating Child Emperor's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *(to Sitch) "Is this a joke? That's just silly. I have cram school, so can I leave now?" *''"Silver Fang, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai and Puri-Puri-Prisoner can take care of the enemy on the ground. The problem is the huge weapon in the sky."'' Trivia *Child Emperor is ranked 17th in the character popularity poll. *In Japanese, Child Emperor's hero title is homophonous with "virgin". *Child Emperor is a teacher and teaches after school. *Child Emperor is very popular among his classmates and receives invitations to multiple Christmas parties. *Murata believed the previous design of Child Emperor’s robot looked like a mass production model and he wanted something more befitting a main character, so he changed the design of Brave Giant. References Navigation zh:童帝 fr:Petit Empereur Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Heroes Category:Teacher Category:Swordsman Category:Child Category:Neo Heroes